1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to chimney assemblies for electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The invention also relates to electrical switching apparatus. The invention further relates to electrical enclosures.
2. Background Information
Electrical equipment such as, for example and without limitation, relays, circuit breakers, electric meters and transformers, are typically housed within an enclosure such as, for example, a housing, such as a box or cabinet, to protect the electrical equipment. When such electrical equipment is disposed outdoors, it must be protected from the environment, for example, to prevent electrical faults caused by moisture. Accordingly, outdoor electrical enclosures are generally designed to be moisture-resistant.
Regardless of where the electrical equipment and the electrical enclosure housing the electrical equipment are disposed (e.g., indoors; outdoors), the electrical equipment must at least meet and preferably exceed certain predetermined industry standards (e.g., without limitation, safety regulations). For example, one such industry standard for circuit breakers that are housed within an electrical enclosure relates to the maximum allowable operating temperature of the circuit breaker. Specifically, the temperature of certain portions (e.g., without limitation, the pole(s)) of the circuit breaker must be maintained at or below a predetermined threshold temperature for a designated electrical current level. Accordingly, it is desirable to improve the thermal performance of the circuit breaker to increase the allowable electrical current level (e.g., current rating) while maintaining or reducing the temperature that the circuit breaker exhibits when conducting the current.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, and in assemblies structured to cool electrical switching apparatus. There is also room for improvement in electrical enclosures for housing electrical switching apparatus.